Aces Fanfic 2
by drtakumi151
Summary: The work of this unknown scryer continues, this time focused on another soul who worked with Adara, Ceres, and Swagenstien.


In that house of ill repute, held by the poor fools who fell victim to Adara's strange tricks, there is another in that very same house who has caused much more death to follow in his wake than Adara has. A silver tongue whose wicked words could possibly sway even the foulest of Devils if left unchecked.

A human woman sits in a bar, she is slightly dark skinned with short black hair. From previous scryings, she does not often leave this bar. Today she has had about half the lethal limit for a human. Her name as she knows it, is "E".

A great deal of talk has been in the bar of late, as the local human traffickers, the slavers, who had been operating in the nearby forest, had suffered a massacre by the people of Neverview.

As "E" drinks, she overhears a conversation of two maidens at a booth behind her. "My husband was a fool for ever going with that mob, what was he thinking just carrying a damned wooden club? I don't make nearly enough coin to take care of Michael on my own. He threw his life away!" The first Maiden says, with a mixture of anger and sadness in the tone of her voice.

The other maiden then replies, "Did'ja ever hear about the two survivors? They said a glowing Tiefling etched words into their minds, and the minds of everyone in the mob. Told 'em to just follow his orders."

Though the slavers were massacred by the people of Neverview, a great deal of death was suffered to pave the way to that victory. Four adventurers led that charge, three of whom were Swagenstien, Adara, and Ceres. With them was around twenty-five townsfolk who had been swayed to join them in an attack, and of them, only two survived. The town was joyed that the slavers were no more, however the death toll was devastating, as many capable workers had lost their lives. The maidens conversing in the bar are two of many more who are angered at the devastation.

"And for what!?" The first maiden bursts out, "to rescue two prisoners? What was the point of this sudden attack? Why did my husband need to die?" She yells toward the other maiden, clearly frustrated.

The other maiden does not respond at first, she eyes over to where "E" is sitting and says "Look, the woman there, one of the guys who survived said he was bribed by four people, one of 'em was a dark skinned woman with bandages on her hands." The other maiden points to the stained bandages on "E's" hands.

"E" was in fact the fourth one there with Adara, Swagenstien, and Ceres. Though her memory is very damaged from the alcoholism it seems, she clearly remembers having almost died as well, at the hands of the head slave owner, who had transformed into a massive beast. While listening to these Maidens who are now conversing about her, "E", in a brief moment of cognitive reasoning, realizes how bad it could be if word like this continues to spread. But as she gets up to investigate other parts of the town further, she is stopped with a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop." The first maiden says with an angry hand on "E's" shoulder. "Were you there at the slaver attack? Were you with that damned Tiefling who made my husband commit suicide?"

"E", with a mixture of drunken stupor, an un-intimidated look, and a blatant disregard for this woman with her hand on her shoulder, simply says "Yeah."

The first maiden sharply inhales through her nose and shifts to an absolutely loathsome expression at the un-bothered tone and truth in "E's" voice. She lifts her hand to slap "E", but before she can attempt to make contact, "E's" fist meets her stomach in a quick burst of speed, digging deep into her gut. "E's" face remaining completely neutral in this combat.

The first maidens face immediately changes to a look of shock and pain as she doubles over onto the wood floor of the bar. "E" steps over her and makes her own way for the exit. The other maiden simply looks on in surprise as "E" leaves the scene.

It's the sunset, the sky is getting darker, and "E" can see a crowd of of people with torches and pitchforks walking down the street in the direction of that house of ill repute. "E" is remarkably surprised that word spread so fast, and dons her cloak and rushes with the mob to attempt to help Ceres, Adara, and Swagenstien at the ready.

At the house, the crowd gathers at the front, looking up and angrily shouting at the figure standing on the second floor balcony. "E" pushes past some people to get a better look, and she sees an absolutely wondrous humanoid figure, long flowing hair, and a glowing aura, playing music on their lute. After about a minute, around five people in the crowd start attempting to to hinder other folk by snuffing out their torches or pulling down their pitchforks. Meanwhile, some are too distracted by the music to be angry at all.

Infighting in the mob starts to ensue as townsfolk are unable to tell just which people are attempting to hinder the crowd due to all the pushing and shoving. Compounded with anger at those who simply started listening to the music, the people in the crowd start fighting each other. Among all the chaos, "E" spots Adara in the crowd with a simple disguise, picking pockets while this is happening.  
With the fighting getting more violent, such as rocks being thrown or torches being swung, the playing of the music by the wondrous figure continues. "E" deftly dodges strikes, and almost reflexively delivers her own. The more cowardly start to leave, and the more enraged start losing their energy from all their outbursts. The people who simply wanted to listen to the music and those who started quelling the mob are soon all who remain with "E". Adara is no longer in sight, vanishing as quickly as she appeared.

"E" looks to the glowing wondrous figure on the balcony, when they reach the finale of their song, the figure flashes, then turns into Ceres. Ceres looks around, takes off his hat, and gives a bow to the people remaining, then goes back inside. The smaller crowd claps for the performance. "E" is completely stunned. But with her help no longer being required, she gives a sigh of relief, and walks back to the bar.

In that house of ill repute, they are known for being thieves to the right social circles, and many folk in the town would say they have a special talent for absolving their own guilt. However, others would still continue to argue about the one Tiefling who changes lives with his silver tongue, almost always for no good reason.


End file.
